Alesfic: #5 - (untitled)
by Ryoko
Summary: Alesfic#5 more about what's going on between them- how they keep in touch with each other


Title: Alesfic: #5 (untitled)  
Author: Ryoko  
E-mail: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: R  
  
Alesfic#5-Takes place about a month or two after the last fic.   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Aladdin lie in his hotel room- the same one he always gets when he goes to France. It was mid afternoon and a hot one too. His vest was laying on the floor next to him. He stared up at the ceiling thinking.  
  
Esmeralda knew where his hotel was...and his room. She went to the door and found it open...peeking her head in to see him lying there. She quietly snuck up to him and leaped on top of him. He quickly tried to sit up.  
"Expecting me?" Esmeralda cutely said. Aladdin laughed and pushed her off while sitting up.   
"Esmeralda?!?! What...what are you doing here?" he questioned in surprise.  
"Well Djali motioned to me that he saw you in the city. How come you didn't tell me you were here in France?" she asked while sitting on the bed.  
"Uh...well I ...I guess..I was too busy..." Aladdin answered lyingly. Esmeralda got up and headed over to the wine cabinet.  
"Oh...right. So how long are you here for?" she said as she opened the door and examined the wines inside.  
"Uh, acutally, this is my last night." Aladdin replied. Esmeralda quickly brought her head up. Then she picked out a bottle of French Wine.   
"Oh is it really...?" she said. Aladdin scratched the back of his head.  
"Uh...yea..." he answered uneasily. She ran over to him with the wine in one hand and two glasses in the other.   
"Well then! You might as well take some wine!" she joyously proclaimed. Aladdin stared at her oddly.  
"Uh...why?" he asked. She smiled and gave him the bottle.  
"Because you've been here all week and didn't drink any!" she safely answered. She pointed to the bottle to indicate he should pour some. He started pouring it equally into each of the glasses.  
"Uh...yea...but..." he stammered. She smiled.  
"Remember the last time we had wine...?" she shyly asked. She put the glass up to her lips and put the other glass right up to Aladdin's lips.  
"Uh...You mean our...our first wine together...?" he asked with taking the glass.  
"Mmm-hmmm..." she noised as taking a sip. He looked down at the wine glass in his hands.  
"Well...of...of course I do..." he answered. She smiled and put the glass up to her lips again.  
"Mmmm, me too..." she quietly answered with the memories of the storm and them in this hotel room going through her mind. "You were SO good..." She took a sip. Aladdin's eyes widened.  
  
  
Later on, actually about 6 wine bottles later, they were happily laughing.   
"Who knew there were so many memories!" Esmeralda bursted out saying. Aladdin laughed and tilted his glass. Red wine drops went flying out and landed right on Esmeralda's top. Aladdin started to laugh hysterically. Esmeralda grew serious.  
"Oh...hehehehe...whoops!" Aladdin laughed. Esmeralda's eyebrows lowered.  
"Whoops? WHOOPS??? You spilled RED WINE on my WHITE CLOTHING! This will NEVER come out unless I soak it IMMEDIATELY!!!" she yelled while staring at her now stained top. Aladdin took another sip of his wine.   
"Just take it off then and throw it in the sink..." he said. Esmeralda stared at him. She wasn't used to hearing this kind of talk from him. She knew he was drunk. Perfect.  
"Very well then...I'll go take this off...and you can clean up these empty wine bottles." she said as she went into the bathroom. He cleaned up the bottles and laid back down on the bed like he was before she came. He stared at the ceiling thinking again.  
  
Esmeralda leaped on him like she did before. "Expecting me again?" she once again said. Aladdin smiled at her. She was only wearing her purple coin sash around her top.   
"Actually..." he started. "Yea..." She looked at him intently. Then she touched their lips together and they began kissing passionately.  
  
  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Aladdin awoke to those sounds. He moaned and reached down on the floor for his pants and found his cellphone.   
"Hello?" he wearily asked.   
"Aladdin...this is the boss.." came from the phone.   
"Boss...BOSS! Uh, ...Uh I..." Aladdin stuttered.  
"You sounded like you were sleeping." the boss said.  
"Uh...Sleeping??? Uh..." Aladdin stammered.  
"I expected you to be back by now...what happened?" the boss questioned. Aladdin started to sweat so he quickly made up a story.  
"Uh, my...my plane flight was canceled, sir..." Aladdin quickly chimed.   
"Canceled? How come?" the boss asked. Aladdin tried to think of something but the boss spoke up again. "Well then, you must be waiting in the airport...right?"   
"Uh...correct sir!" Aladdin answered lyingly. Esmeralda started to move next to him so he tried to end the conversation before she woke up.  
"Well reschedule as soon as possible then! I need you back here now!" the boss said. Aladdin sighed a sigh of relief.  
"On it now, sir!" He added. He turned off the phone and threw it back on the floor. Esmeralda tilted her head up to his but she was still sleeping. Aladdin smiled at how cute she looked.  
"Mmmmm..." Esmeralda moaned. Then she opened her eyes a little and looked at Aladdin.  
"Morning, sunshine." Aladdin said to her. She smiled.   
"Oh Al,..." she said while rolling to face him.   
"Hmmm?" he noised.  
"You were great..." she tiredly said. He laughed.  
"So were you..." he said as she nibbled his ear.  
"Who were you talking to?" she questioned.  
"Oh...uh...my boss just called. We must have slept on because I should have been on my plane now..."   
"Oh...sorry..." Esmeralda teased. Aladdin laughed  
"No you're not!" He teased back. He started rolling over as if to get out. She wrapped her arms around his.   
"Mmmmm....don't leave..." she said as she closed her eyes. She moved her mouth up to his neck.  
"Es..." he laughed. Her teeth tickled on his neck. "...Es, I have to!" he said. She nuzzled him more. Then she rolled on her back.   
"I hate your work!" she stated.  
"No you don't..." said Aladdin as he turned his head to see her. "Es, my 'work' is the reason we got together!" he added.  
"Well..." she said as she comfortably tucked her head in between his shoulder and neck. "That is true...I wish we could stay like this forever though..." Then Aladdin quickly sat up.   
"I have to go now..." he grabbed his pants and slid them on. Esmeralda sat up and watched him get his vest and quickly pack somethings in his suitcase. "Sorry to rush out so quickly...!" he added. He went over to the left side were Es was sitting. She pulled the blanket up around her. She smiled as he came nearer.  
"Return this to the front desk okay?" he handed her the hotel key. Her eyebrows narrowed. "Bye!" he said as he headed towards the door.  
"Aladdin, wait!" Esmeralda quickly put in. Aladdin rushed back to her side. "When are you coming back?" Aladdin sat down on the bed close to her.  
"Well, it...it's hard to say. I never know until that same week..." he tried to explain.  
"But Aladdin, you have to come back!" she cried.  
"And I probably will...but..." he didn't know what to say. Then he reached in his belt and pulled out his cellphone. "Here, take this." Esmeralda stared at it funny for a while.  
"Your cellular?" she questioned.  
"Yep...anytime you need me, dial 8. It will contact me on my other one." he showed her. She looked into his eyes and he got lost in hers instantly.  
"Al...I love you..." she said. He smiled.  
"I love you too..." he said back. Then they kissed and he headed out the door.  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? Yes, no? Any questions, comments, or corrections can be sent to RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
  
~Ryoko  
  



End file.
